


Cookies

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two small ficlets about the tactical uses of cookies, the first to repel, the second to attract.  The first is realistic, the second pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Two small sort-of-related ficlets about cookies. The first of these takes place early in their relationship when Takaba still thinks he wants nothing to do with Asami. The second is timeless, considering I ~~ripped off~~ paid homage to a 60 year old cartoon. 
> 
> Originally written December 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cookies 1:**

 

 

He liked the feeling of making the dough with his own hands, measuring carefully, like it was a tea ceremony, placing things in the bowl in the correct order, butter, sugar, vanilla, eggs, flour and leaveners. He liked watching it come together, from a greasy gooey mess to something that held together with promise. He liked the way it made his arms ache, the dough resisting as he stirred in the chocolate chips. And he liked flicking spoonfuls onto the metal sheet and hearing them land with a splat. 

But most of all he liked the smell while they were baking. The sweet odor of caramelized sugars and melted chocolate wafted from the stove, and he let it drift out a crack in his window to perfume the neighborhood. Lately a lot more of his neighbors had been dropping by without warning. He didn't mind; cookies were to share. He expected some to be dropping by any time now.

He waited just a little longer than the recipe said. He liked when they were crispy and slightly burnt around the edges. Most people thought he'd screwed up the recipe, but that was just how he preferred them.

He heard a car pull up in the street outside, rolling to a stop in the gravel, then footsteps approaching and pausing. He cocked an ear, waiting. A few moments later, the footsteps retreated and a car door slammed, followed by the sound of tires spitting stone and squealing into the street. He smiled and went to his refrigerator and poured himself a tall glass of milk. Then he sat down in front of a warm plate of his first batch and took a bite.

A soft moan escaped his lips. The melted chocolate was silky smooth and rich with dark flavors. It played perfectly against the slightly chewy, slightly crisp cookie that tasted of caramel candies. He chewed thoughtfully and took a sip of cold milk. There was a knock on the door.

He rose and brushed the crumbs from his shirt and opened the door. "Mizuno-san." His elderly neighbor. Right on time. The water had been heating.

He invited her in and began to prepare her tea. She liked a strong brew, so he added extra leaves before he took the finished cup to her.

"Thank you, Aki-chan." She sipped it daintily. "Ah, just how I like it." She took a bite of cookie. "It balances the sweetness perfectly. You've become very good at baking these. The sweet odor fills our little complex, making it feel homey."

He nodded. "The smell is the best part."

She looked at him a moment before setting her cup down. "Is that why you've been baking them so often recently? You don't seem to eat that many."

Never one to delay gratification, he nibbled around the edges of his cookie, getting the best part first. "Yes, though I do love to eat sweet things as well."

Mizuno-san once again sipped her tea, her eyes a little sad. "I wish my son would enjoy such things. But he hates sweets so much that even the smell of them makes him sick. He won't visit if I've been baking them."

He rose to his feet and walked to the door, opening it to peer down into the empty street outside. 

A little smirk appeared on his lips. "Yes, it's that way with some people." 

He returned to the table. "Would you like some more tea? And please, have that last cookie. I'm baking another batch right now."

 

~end~

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Cookies 2:**

 

Akihito sniffed the air. _Cookies!!_

He looked around and spotted a plate of them on a bench. His favorite kind! There was a sign pointing at the plate with a big red arrow. It said:

 

Free ~~Kookies~~ Cookies! 

 

"Free cookies! You don't see that everyday. And they're just what I need to keep me safe." He picked up a handful and, deciding it wouldn't hurt to eat a couple as long as he saved the rest, continued down the street munching happily. He didn't see a huge cardboard box fall behind him, covering the bench just a little too late.

He slowly meandered down the street, pausing here and there to giggle at a cute kitten or to stare entranced at something sparkly, his hand dipping into his pocket again and again. 

Not too long after, he came across another sign:

 

MoRe FRee CooKieS in HeeR!! 

 

with an arrow pointing to the right. He peered into the dark alley. He thought he heard whispers:

"You spelled it wrong!" 

"Shh he's coming!" 

"How do you know? You're wearing sunglasses in the dark!" 

But then it got very quiet.

It seemed suspicious. 

Still, he couldn't turn down free cookies. He sadly patted his sad pockets. He'd gotten carried away and eaten all the others, even those he was supposed to save for protection. So he skipped down the alleyway and there they were on a plate in the middle of a big square of plastic. More of his favorite kind! It was his lucky day. He picked up two handfuls this time, just to be sure he had plenty, and skipped happily back along his way.

A large blond man swore and stomped out onto the plastic, promptly falling into the pit below.

Akihito was cheerfully munching another cookie when there at the side of the road he saw a familiar man leaning against a black BMW. He quickly reached into his pocket, but found only crumbs. Akihito had been enjoying the cookies so much he didn't notice that he'd eaten every single one. Come to think of it he was feeling a little... 

Asami raised a glass to his lips and drank its contents down, the condensation on it showing it had come straight from the ice chest. "Mmm, this milk sure is tasty. And there's more inside. I think I'll have another." He opened the car door. "Oh! Akihito. What a pleasant surprise. Would you like to join me? After all those cookies, you must be very thirsty."

Akihito licked his dry lips, looking from the empty glass to the milk-mustached man. It seemed a little funny, that Asami would have milk here just when he needed it. Or maybe it was just a happy coincidence. After all he'd been lucky all day, finding all those cookies. He smiled and got into the car. The door slammed shut and locked behind him. 

Asami wiped his lips with a silk handkerchief and walked around to the driver's side, muttering to himself. "Never send amateurs to do the job of a professional. And _never_ send a coyote to catch a roadrunner."

 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Mar-chan drew a really cute pic after reading the second story.
> 
>  
> 
> [It's here.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sunflower1343/5209044/56031/56031_original.png)


End file.
